


lucernae exstinctae

by eddiethebratty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Dark!Richie, Eddie trying to foil Richie's evil plans, F/M, Gaslighting, Gryffindor Bev, Gryffindor Bill, Gryffindor Eddie, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Murder, Slytherin Richie, all characters are 18+, dun dun dun, otherwise known as Tom Riddle!Richie, this will get progressively darker i'm warning you now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiethebratty/pseuds/eddiethebratty
Summary: Richie Tozier is a dark rain cloud in human form, storming around the halls of Hogwarts like he owns them. Eddie Kaspbrak is a good boy who wants to stay out of trouble and pass his O.W.L's. But that's hard to do when you're trying to save your favorite teacher from being murdered, isn't it?ORThe Hogwarts AU I've been thinking about for weeks.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	lucernae exstinctae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thatmalu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmalu/gifts).



> So welcome to the circus, my friends. A crossover between IT and Harry Potter, my two most unlikely fandoms, mashed together (by force) to create this. I hope you enjoy! I'm gifting this to Ren, for being an amazing, beautiful person. I hope you're doing well on your own fic(s)! <3

Eddie Kaspbrak was a boy of habit. He woke up at the crack of dawn every morning to study the previous evening's notes, and to cast a new spell over and over again until he got it right. He headed down to the Great Hall before everyone else to fill up on a nutritious breakfast so he could get to first period early and get started on that day's lesson. 

Out of all the habits he had, his most important was avoiding Richie Tozier. He was a storm cloud in human form, sweeping down the halls in his dark uniform and gaggle of creepy followers. He never saw Richie display any kind of positive emotion, even around the crowds of giggling girls who would surround him after Quidditch matches. He always looked to Eddie like he'd tasted something sour. Barking orders at his so-called friends who worshiped everything he did. 

Everyone talked about what Richie got up to. 

'I saw him casting the Imperius Curse on Bill the other day.'

'I heard Mike has a limp because of him.'

'Did you hear he cursed a girl who kept bothering him to ask her out?'

If you asked Eddie, Richie was never not angry. Everyone walked on egg shells around him and Eddie was happy to do the same. He didn't need any trouble, especially not with O.W.L's around the corner, and Richie's presence simply set him on edge. He was dangerous, and feral, and to Eddie he felt like a live firecracker ready to go off. It set off anxiety inside of him that made his teeth vibrate.

On the day Eddie would come to regret weeks later, he decided to study in the library after classes. Most people were socializing in the courtyard or taking their evening naps, so it was nearly empty. The only sound was his footsteps as he walked from shelf to shelf, picking out books related to potion making. He paused when he heard a sound - someone talking.

"Richie, please, you can't hurt a teacher!" It sounded like Bill, one of Richie's groupies. His voice was shaky and sharp-edged, like he was holding back. With Richie, Eddie thought, Bill always seemed to hold back what he was really thinking.

“I don’t think you tell me what to do.” Richie said, and when Eddie peeks around a bookcase he sees the expression on the boy’s face. His eyebrows were pinched, and he was leaning against a shelf, arms crossed. His body language suggested cool confidence; something Eddie couldn’t help but admire. He never had that himself, always shaking or fidgeting. Richie could stand as still as a statue.

“But Dumbledore--”

“Is a liability who we need to get rid of.” Richie interrupted, “As much as I hate to admit it, the man is intelligent. He’s already onto us and you’re blind if you don’t see that.”

“All the teachers love and trust you. You’re a Prefect on track to be Head Boy. So what if one guy doesn’t like you?” Mike said, “Please, Rich, I think you’re making a mistake.”

“You forget something.” Richie’s face turns stormy and he pushes himself off the bookshelf to lean into Mike’s space. “I don’t make mistakes.”

Eddie gasped when a sudden thwonk sounded throughout the empty library, and it might as well have been an explosion. His elbow knocked into a loose book and sent it careening toward the hardwood floor. Richie’s eyes flickered over to where Eddie was hiding and narrowed when he saw him. Eddie backed away and nearly tripped on his own feet when he spinned around and began to run toward the entrance of the library. He couldn’t hear anything behind him, as he pushed past the double doors and into the hall. Sir Cadogan’s portrait startled at the sound of the doors slamming into the wall.

“Halt!” He shouted, his voice echoing in the empty hallway. “Halt and state your purpose for disrupting my slumber!”

Eddie ignored him, running past his portrait and trying not to trip over anything else. His lungs were burning by the time he reached the Fat Lady, who was holding a mirror in front of her face and applying lipstick.

“Erm,” He started, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. ‘Fuck, what was the password again?’ “Chubbly Wuggins.”

The Fat Lady put her mirror down on her lap and glared at him. “It’s Chibbly Wiggins, but close enough.”

The portrait swung open and he stepped inside the Gryffindor common room, satisfied to hear the ‘click’ of it closing behind him. A fire was roaring in the fireplace, which warmed up the common room pleasantly, and one of Eddie’s best friends, Bill Denbrough, was sitting in the armchair in front of the fire, reading a large brown book. When he noticed Eddie, he put it down by his tea cup and jogged over to him.

“Are you okay?! You look like you’ve run a mile!” Bill grabbed his arms to steady Eddie as the boy worked to breathe steadily. 

“I-I’m o-okay.” Eddie gasped out, taking a deep gulp of air. His lungs expanded and finally stopped burning. “I’m okay.”

“You don’t look it.” Bill said, his eyes wide and concerned behind his round glasses. “What happened?”  
Bill led Eddie to the armchair he was previously sitting in, and when Eddie sat down, he sunk into it. He explained to Bill what he overheard, and by the time he’d finished talking, he felt a headache coming on. Bill’s expression was unreadable; he seemed to be thinking hard.

“Well…” Bill said, eyebrows furrowed and lips pinched.

“He’s gonna kill Dumbledore, oh god!” Eddie threw his hands up and tangled his fingers in his hair. “Oh my god, oh my god.”

“Now, we don’t know that.” Bill said, gently putting his hands over Eddie’s and pulling them away from his hair.

“A liability we have to get rid of.” Eddie repeated Richie’s words, his expression frustrated. “What else could that possibly mean?”

“Maybe he wants to get Dumbledore fired.” Bill said, shrugging his shoulders. “Or--”

“That’s just as bad!” Eddie interrupted.

“If getting fired is worse than getting killed then you need to get your priorities straight.” Bill said flatly, punching Eddie’s shoulder. “Calm down, we’ll figure this out.”

“Figure what out?” Bev was standing on the last step that led to the girl’s dormitory. They didn’t even hear her coming down over Eddie’s hyperventilating. “You okay, Eddie?” 

By the time Bill and Eddie had explained what happened to Bev, the fire in the fireplace was blown out and a chill had overtaken the common room. Bev’s face was just as quizzical as Bill’s had been.

“Okay, yeah, sounds like he’s planning to do something pretty major.” She eventually said, after some careful consideration. 

“Thank you!” Eddie said, throwing his hands up.

“Or maybe we’re just overreacting.” Bill crosses his arms over his chest. “We don’t wanna fuck with a Prefect without ample proof.”

“Bill,” Bev sighed, “He cursed you the other day. How could we be overreacting? He’s perfectly capable of doing something to hurt Dumbledore.”

“Hurting is a lot different than killing.” Bill argued, “Still bad, but on an entirely different level.”

“Have we forgotten that Richie Tozier is a serial killer in the making?” Eddie said, slouching in his seat. “He’s a total psycho.”  
Bill opened his mouth again but immediately shut it. He couldn’t argue with that.

“We should go to one of the teachers, or even Dumbledore himself.” He said instead, “They can help us. Then we won’t have to worry about it anymore.”

Bev scoffs. “You think any of the teachers would believe us over Richie? They’re practically sucking his dick every day.”

Eddie scrunches up his nose, though his cheeks are burning. The image of Richie’s dick was never really something that he thought about. ‘And it never will be, you dolt.’

“Dumbledore will!” Bill said matter-of-factly. “Dumbledore is a good teacher and an even better man. Plus, he likes us!”

“Yes, but Dippet is in Richie’s back pocket.” Bev said, her eyebrows knitted in frustration. “We can’t do shit if the Headmaster doesn’t believe us. And he won’t believe Dumbledore either, not compared to God’s gift to the earth.” She rolled her eyes.

Bill groaned and collapsed on the armchair across from Eddie. “What do you guys suggest we do then?”

“We get proof.” Eddie blurted out, “Proof that no one, not even Dippet, can deny.”

“I’m totally in for knocking that asshole off his throne.” Bev said.

“Me too, but--” Eddie interrupted Bill before he could finish his sentence.

“I’ll take care of it.” Eddie said, and at Bill’s warning look, he added, “And I’ll be careful. I’m not stupid, I know how dangerous Richie is.”

Bill’s shoulders slumped, the tension gone out of them, and Bev sat down in front of the fireplace. She cast a quick spell to get it roaring again, and soon enough, the common room was just as warm as it was when Eddie arrived. The light of the flame flickered on her face, causing her red hair to glow like a lantern. It sometimes amazed Eddie, despite his lack of interest in girls, how beautiful she was. Bill was openly staring at her, his eyes soft.

“You okay?” He asked her, right before Eddie was about to ask the same thing.

“Yeah, I’m just…” She pursed her lips and shook her head, apparently lacking the right words. Eddie knew she and Richie used to be friends, a long time ago. She always got this sad look in her eyes when she talked about him. Eddie wondered if he used to be different. If he used to smile more.

“What was he like?” Eddie asked, watching Bev carefully.  
Bev raised her eyes from the fire and looked at Eddie. “Brighter.”

Eddie wasn’t sure he knew what she meant.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me about reddie (and motivate me to finish my other fics) at soraceress on Tumblr.


End file.
